1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wind velocity measuring device and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
Generally, various technologies have been known in which a wind velocity of air blown to cooled objects is measured and various controls are performed on the basis of the measured wind velocity, in an electronic apparatus that includes the cooled objects and cooling fans that cool the cooled objects (for example, JP-A-11-84534).
In the technology that is disclosed in JP-A-11-84534, a suction fan blows a cooling air to a panel surface of a liquid crystal panel, and a wind velocity sensor measures a wind velocity of the cooling air that is blown to the panel surface of the liquid crystal panel. In addition, on the basis of the wind velocity measured by the wind velocity sensor, a protection device performs control for making a light source or a power supply turned off or control for making alarm display for an abnormal heat emission performed.
In the technology that is disclosed in JP-A-11-84534, the protection device that includes the wind velocity sensor is provided to be disposed on a top surface of a synthesis prism, that is, a rear stage side of an air passage with respect to the liquid crystal panel that is the cooled object. In addition, the protection device including the wind velocity sensor measures a wind velocity of cooling air that circulates between members of the synthesis prism and the liquid crystal panel and is discharged from the members.
In this structure, when the cooling air circulates between the members of the synthesis prism and the liquid crystal panel, turbulence may be easily generated in the air flow, and a variation may be easily generated in the wind velocity measured by the wind velocity sensor. That is, the wind velocity of the air cannot be measured with high precision, and thus various controls cannot be performed on the basis of the wind velocity.
Further, even when the protection device including the wind velocity sensor is disposed on a front stage side of an air passage with respect to the liquid crystal panel to be the cooled object, it is difficult to measure a wind velocity of air with high precision due to an influence from a pressure of air blown by the cooling fan. Further, various controls cannot be performed on the basis of the wind velocity.
Accordingly, a technology has been required for measuring a wind velocity of air blown to the cooled object with high precision.